There are two types of electrolytic body, one type is an electrolytic body comprising an electrolyte retained in a porous ceramic sintered body (hereinafter called a "matrix type of electrolytic body") and the other type is a molded body of a mixture of non-electroconductive fine particles and an electrolyte (hereinafter called a "paste type of electrolytic body").
The conventional electrolytic bodies are not satisfactory in the following points.
(1) Warping or cracks can formed in the electrolytic body during the preparation process. PA0 (2) Cracks can be formed during the operation of the cell. PA0 (3) Thermal deformation can occur during the operation of the cell. PA0 (4) The electrolyte capacity is low.